Les Sentiments de quatre Capitaines
by Sakiruka
Summary: Lorsque une nouvelle année débute, amenant des changements dans la vie de chacun, comment se sentent ceux qui, de titulaire, sont passés à capitaine ? Sont-ils capable de gérer leurs nouvelles responsabilités ou, au contraire, se sentent-ils incapable de le faire ?
1. Kirihara Akaya-Buchou

**.Kirihara Akaya-Buchou.**

* * *

C'était le printemps et avec la rentrée des classes. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et un doux vent était présent.

Cette année-ci, il n'était plus qu'un simple habitué. Il était devenu capitaine du club. Il en était fier mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête l'image de Yukimura à sa place ou même de Sanada à ces côtés et de tout les autres.

Ils étaient, désormais, tous partis, laissant le club de tennis entre ces mains. Quand il y pensa, une boule se forma dans le creux de sa gorge. Était-il assez bon pour gérer le club comme le faisait Yukimura ? Pouvait-il mener sa nouvelle équipe jusqu'au National ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais les mots que lui avaient dit ses sempais, le jour de la remise des diplômes, restaient dans sa tête.

* * *

 _-Akaya, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous réunissons comme étant les habitués du club de tennis._

 _Yukimura lui sourait alors qu'il lui disait cela. Le bleu avait son diplôme dans la main, les habitués derrière lui également._

 _Akaya baissa la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux maintenant. Pas devant ses aînés qui étaient pour la dernière fois à ses côtés._

 _-Yukimura-Buchou..., commença-t-il lentement._

 _Yukimura le coupa en posant une main sur son épaule._

 _-Je ne suis plus le capitaine. C'est toi maintenant, Akaya-Buchou._

 _A ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux cheveux bouclés leva précipitamment la tête. Il les vit tous lui sourire, même Sanada qui ne le faisait que rarement, lui souriait._

 _-Nous te confions le reste. On compte sur toi, lui dit Yukimura, serein._

 _Kirihara serra ses poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait tout en hochant de la tête dans la direction des diplômés. Jamais il ne les décevrait. Si jamais cela arrivait, il ne pourra plus jamais les regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas échouer là où ils avaient tous réussi._

 _-Sempai-tachi, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Je ne laisserais personne battre la prestigieuse Rikkaidai. Jamais, s'exclama-t-il la voix défaillante._

 _-Bakaya, tu peux pleurer. On ne dira rien, dit Niou, sachant très bien qu'il ne se retiendrait plus très longtemps._

 _Akaya était surpris de n'entendre aucune moquerie dans sa voix. C'était rare mais ça lui réchauffa un peu le coeur._

 _-Niou-sempai, je..._

 _Et avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il essaya de les cacher sans y arriver. Ses sempais se regroupèrent autour de lui, le réconfortant chacun à sa manière._

 _-Tarundoru, Akaya, murmura Sanada plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, bien que Yukimura et Yanagi l'entende._

* * *

 _-Akaya, l'appela Yukimura alors qu'il quittait l'école._

 _L'interpellé se retourna et fut surpris de voir son capitaine, enfin, ancien capitaine. C'était lui désormais._

 _-Yukimura-sempai..._

 _-J'ai failli oublié de te donner quelque chose d'important, sourit-il en fouillant dans son sac._

 _Akaya fronça des sourcils. Quelque chose d'important ? Que voulait-il lui donner ? Kirihara vit alors dans les mains du bleu, un bandeau blanc. Il voulait lui donner son... ?_

 _-Akaya, merci de tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'à maintenant, déclara-t-il sous le regard de son kohai, ému. Ce bandeau, je te le donne. Je veux que tu l'utilises pour guider tout le monde._

 _-Mais, c'est le tien. Je ne peux pas l'accepter..._

 _-Akaya, je veux que ce soit toi qui le porte dès maintenant, le gronda doucement Yukimura. Je ne veux pas de refus de ta part, rit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en y plaçant son bandeau._

 _Kirihara regarda longuement le bandeau qu'il avait en main avant de lentement le placer autour de sa tête, d'un geste tremblant. Il sentait les larmes affluées de nouveau._

 _-Merci beaucoup, le remercia-t-il faiblement._

 _Yukimura le regarda chaleureusement. Akaya avait énormément contribué dans les réussites de Rikkaidai et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de prendre le contrôle de la suite. Il savait Akaya capable de le faire et il espérait qu'en lui donnant ce bandeau, il aurait un peu plus de courage._

 _Il vit le visage de son kohai se remplir à nouveau de larmes et Yukimura se sentit lui-même triste. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais il était obligé._

 _Et comme c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il se voyait, Yukimura fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Il prit dans ses bras Akaya, le laissant se vider de toute la tristesse qui l'envahissait._

 _-Pleures Akaya, tu n'en sortiras que plus fort demain, lui dit le bleu._

 _-B-Buchou..._

 _Seiichi sourit en entendant ce surnom qu'il avait légué à Akaya._

 _-Non, tu te trompes. Le Buchou c'est toi, Akaya._

 _Il rit à nouveau et serra un peu plus fort le garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans ses bras._

 _Il avait confiance en lui, il s'en sortira merveilleusement bien. Il en était sûr._

* * *

Il était devenu capitaine. Il avait des responsabilités et il les prendrait.

Il guidera son équipe jusqu'au plus haut des sommets. Il ne décevra pas ceux qui était ses coéquipiers avant.

-Kirihara-Buchou, bonjour, le salua un membre du club.

Akaya le salua en retour. Il ne sera plus le garçon immature qu'il était. Il deviendra un exemple pour ceux qui le regarde.

Il deviendra un joueur dont il pourra être fier, un chef d'équipe dont il pourra être fier.

Il deviendra la personne qu'on l'avait entraîné à devenir.

Il deviendra le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis masculin de Rikkai Dai Fuzoku.

Il entendit faiblement la voix de Yukimura lui dire à l'oreille.

« _Deviens un bon capitaine pour porter Rikkaidai jusqu'au sommet »_

Et il n'allait pas le décevoir...


	2. Zaizen Hikaru-Buchou

**.Zaizen Hikaru-Buchou.**

* * *

-Zaizen-Buchou que devons nous faire maintenant ?

-Buchou pouvons-nous faire un match ?

-Buchou, à demain.

Zaizen n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme de vie. Étant le nouveau capitaine de Shitenhouji, il avait beaucoup plus de travail qu'avant. Il se demandait quotidiennement comment Shiraishi avait fait pour sans sortir n'ayant presque plus de temps libre.

Il se sentait, cependant, un peu plus libre que l'année précédente. Plus de Koharu et Yuuji sur son dos avec leur tendance gay, plus de Kenya obsédé par sa stupide vitesse, ni de Shiraishi avec sa phrase fétiche « Ahn~ Ecstacy ». Plus de Gin avec son rire bizarre qu'il essayait tout le temps de cacher, ni de Chitose qui utilisait dans n'importe quelle tâche de la vie de tout les jours son Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami.

Il se sentait vraiment soulever d'un poids. Plus personne n'était là pour l'ennuyer. Sauf peut-être Kintarou, qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

-Zaizen, j'ai faim !

-Zaizen, je veux faire un match avec Koshimae. Maintenant !

Comment son ancien capitaine avait réussi à le dompter ?

 _« -Hey, Zaizen, tu es à la traînes. »_

L'appelé se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Shiraishi. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était que le bruit du vent, soufflant dans ses oreilles.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer sans y arriver.

-Il semblerait que je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à leur absence, tout compte fait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait essayé de se persuader que leur départ n'était qu'un avantage pour lui mais ce n'était rien d'autre que le contraire. Tout le monde lui manquait. Ils leur manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'y croire.

-Sempais...

Il s'accroupit au sol et baissa la tête. Il se souvint encore parfaitement des mots que Shiraishi lui avait dit et qui l'avait convaincu d'aller dans le club de tennis.

 _«-Tu ne veux pas devenir l'un des notre et créer une énorme discorde avec nous ? »_

Zaizen lui avait dit être une discorde pour chaque groupe dans lequel il allait mais lui, il l'avait encouragé à créer une plus grande discorde, changeant brutalement sa façon de voir les choses. De voir les choses telle qu'il s'était forcé à les voir, mauvaises et sans intérêt.

Le temps qu'il avait passé avec eux lui semblait si loin désormais. Il n'y avait rien qui ne l'empêchait de quitter le club à présent. Celui qui lui avait fait rejoindre était parti alors rien ne le retenait.

 _« -Nous comptons sur toi, Zaizen. »_

Les paroles de son sempai, le dernier jour d'école, lui revinrent dans la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le décevoir, ni lui, ni les autres et puis...

Un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'il se relevait.

... Le tennis était plutôt intéressant en soi.

 _« Créons une énorme discorde entre nous. Nous rejoins-tu, Zaizen ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas trop le choix »_

Et pourtant, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait dit cette phrase un grand sourire au lèvres...


	3. Kaidoh Kaoru-Buchou

**.Kaidoh Kaoru-Buchou.**

* * *

 _/Seishun Gakuen, Champion du Tournoi National./_

* * *

Un an était passé depuis la fin des ressortissants qu'ils avaient gagnés. Et cette année, ils comptaient encore remporter le tournoi bien que certaines choses aient changés.

Ce n'était plus Tezuka Kunimitsu le capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku, mais Kaidoh Kaoru . C'était lui qui menait l'équipe cette année. Pourtant, il ne savait pas si, comme ces sempais l'avaient fait, il réussirait à remporter une nouvelle fois le titre.

Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Inui et Tezuka avaient été diplômés. Echizen était en Amérique, gravissant les échelons du sport rapidement et seul Momoshiro et lui étaient là. Les seuls titulaires de l'année passé.

Kaidoh regarda le stade, un air de nostalgie présent dans ses yeux. Il se souvenait de tout comme si cela s'était passé hier.

-Hey, Mamushi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ? Lui demanda Momoshiro, apparaissant à côté de lui.

Il lui avait donné une petite tape sur l'épaule et sa voix portait un ton moqueur.

-Tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'un gars comme toi soit arriver jusqu'ici, c'est ça ?

Le sang de Kaidoh ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne rétorque à Momoshiro autre chose.

-Tu sous-entends quoi ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te poser cette question !

Les habitués de l'équipe soupirèrent en cœur. A part le fait qu'ils étaient devenus capitaine et vice-capitaine, rien avait changé dans leur comportement. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, si ce n'était plus, que l'année précédente. Bien que, à chaque fois...

-Stoppons-nous là, la finale va bientôt commencer. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, s'arrêta Mamushi.

...le premier à stopper l'une de leurs disputes était Kaidoh. C'était sûrement du au faite que Tezuka lui ait donner la place de capitaine, mais Kaidoh avait acquit une plus grande maturité qu'avant.

Il resserra son bandeau sur sa tête et souffla un coup.

-Allons-y, dit-il à son équipe.

Ils répondirent ensemble, avec un sourire sur leurs lèvres, Momoshiro les imitant.

Ils allaient défendre leur titre et gagner une deuxième fois le Tournoi. Ils l'avait promis à leur sempais, après tout. Il les rendrait fier de ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

* * *

De l'autre côté du net, Kaidoh serra la main de Kirihara Akaya, capitaine de Rikkaidai.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme l'année dernière. Nous allons reprendre notre titre, s'exclama Akaya.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit simplement Kaidoh.

Et pourtant un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ne les laisserait pas les battre, non. Ils les vaincraient une seconde fois.

 _« Préparez-vous à défendre le titre de champion, car l'année prochaine, c'est vous qui guiderez l'équipe jusqu'à la victoire. »_

Les mots de Tezuka lui revinrent en tête. Il ne le décevrait pas.


	4. Hiyoshi Wakashi-Buchou

Dernière partie de cette mini-fiction. Je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour Hiyoshi mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

Prince of tennis appartient à Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.Hiyoshi Wakashi-Buchou.**

* * *

Il était désormais en troisième année et capitaine du club de tennis de Hyotei Gakuen. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il devrait l'être. Il était devenu capitaine sans avoir battu Atobe et cela l'énervait considérablement. Il n'était pas devenu capitaine de la façon dont il l'avait, depuis son entrée dans le club, imaginé.

Son renversement Hiérarchique n'avait pas eu lieu et n'aurait plus jamais lieu. Il était devenu capitaine juste parce qu'Atobe avait été diplôme et grâce à rien d'autres.

-Hiyoshi-kun qu'y a-t-il ?

Ootori venait d'apparaître suivit de près par Kabaji.

-Je suis le nouveau capitaine mais..., commença Hiyoshi sous les regards de ses deux coéquipiers.

Il ne savait pas comment terminé sa phrase. Il savait pourtant exactement comment il se sentait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ça. Il était en colère, triste, dégoûte, énerver, furieux, décontenancer, perdu... Il n'arrivait pas à décrire exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu devrais être content, tu convoites la place d'Atobe-san depuis que tu es entré dans le club, lui dit Ootori, se demandant intérieurement ce qui arrivait à Hiyoshi.

Le nouveau capitaine savait que ce que disait Ootori était la vérité qui aurait du arriver mais c'était tout le contraire. Il se sentait mal de penser qu'il était capitaine. Pas à cause des responsabilités qui entourent cette place, loin de là. Il arrivait facilement à gérer la pratique et les entraînements. Ootori et Kabaji pouvaient lui être d'une grande aide la plupart du temps.

C'était juste qu'il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose...

-Je voulais prendre cette place grâce à un match contre Atobe mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

L'ancien partenaire de double de Shishido fixa le fixa un moment avant de déclarer quelque chose qui surprit Hiyoshi.

-A ton expression, on dirait que ce n'est pas cela qui te préoccupes le plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Ootori ?

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'Atobe-san est parti, tu sembles perdu. Pas vraie Kabaji ?

-Usu , acquiesça le grand garçon.

Le nouveau capitaine de Hyotei comprit donc. Donc, ce qui le tourmentait depuis le début n'était pas le fait qu'il n'ait pas prit la place d'Atobe comme il le souhaitait. Mais plutôt le fait, qu'il se retrouvait sans but à poursuivre et qu'Atobe était la seule personne pour lui, capable de l'intéresser à quelque chose.

Hiyoshi soupira et s'assit. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

-Et puis, Hiyoshi-kun. L'année prochaine, en entrant au lycée, tu auras de nouveau la chance d'affronter Atobe-san pour prendre sa place, lui sourit gentiment le grand garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Hiyochi hocha de la tête.

-Je pourrais de nouveau utiliser mon renversement hiérarchique l'année prochaine sur Atobe... Mais pour l'instant, je dois l'utiliser sur d'autres adversaires, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda l'horloge accroché sur le mur en face de lui et se leva en replaça sa veste correctement sur lui.

-L'entraînement va commencer, rejoigniez les courts, leur dit Hiyoshi.

Kabaji et Ootori partirent à son ordre. Hiyoshi regarda une dernière fois la pièce entièrement avant de sortir à son tour. Puisque qu'il était tout de même devenu capitaine, la salle du club changerait un peu de décoration. Il en avait marre de voir du violet et bleu foncé sur les murs. Cela lui rappelait trop sa cible, Atobe Keigo.

-En un an, je dois progresser le plus possible pour pouvoir le battre l'année prochaine et prendre directement sa place, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

L'année prochaine, il ne laisserait plus Atobe partir sans lui avoir prit son poste. Il le promet !

* * *

Voici la fin de la fin.

A bientôt pour d'autres histoires !


End file.
